The breakdown of electronic devices is often caused by a degradation or disruption of a semiconductor device due to high currents. For example, during the shutdown or switching off of insulated gate bipolar transistor devices (IGBT) increased hole currents may occur, which may lead to dynamic avalanche and consequently to a destruction of the device. It is desired to decrease the risk of destruction due to high currents.